Director Hotti
Biolizard28 57. Director Hotti Hmmm yess, this was a character with a gimmick done just right. Around for a relatively short time, a good time talking with him, and he just looks so disgustingly cool. Then why is he so low? Well, pervert is a pretty old gimmick. >_> ---- CantFaketheFunk 63. Dr Hotti Augh Hotti. He also is one who I really don't like. But he has one or two somewhat amusing moments which make him better than, say, Lotta or Ben. ---- Cloud and Squall 52nd: Director Hotti Appearances: 2-2, 2-4 Favorite Quote: "Recently... Hmm, yes... That girl, you know... I haven't seen her around... Hmm, yes... But I remember... If I even laid so much as an eye on her, it would go, "Crack!". Hmm..." The Fake Director was pretty important in figuring out that Ini Miney was really Mimi Miney. Too bad that he never took the stand. That would've been REALLY interesting. Director Hotti seemed to have a thing for Franziska Von Karma. The Whip! It intrigued him as it intrigues us all! His hair was kind of crazy, but then again so was he. A decent character really. But not quite enough to be in the top 50. ---- DNEA 42. "Director Hotti" Pervy dude who may or may not have expressed an interest in Pearl Fey. I don't remember if this is right, but I don't care to check. Nonetheless, he'd make good friends with Applekidjosh. ---- Naye745 57. Director Hotti like a funnier version of sal manella i guess ---- Paratroopa1 62. Director Hotti I find this guy more creepy than I do funny to be completely honest. Creepy pervert. He's got some awesome hair, though, and some of his lines when you examine stuff in the clinic are really funny in a very WTF sort of way. Just not a big fan of this guy otherwise. ---- SSBM_Guy 51. Director Hotti ]http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/hotti.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-106.jpg Case(s): 2-2, 2-4 Director Hotti is a pretty awesome perverted doctor. <_< Seriously. Pretty underrated. Plus, the Hotti Clinic is awesome. Seriously. Also, Hotti's hair is awesome. Hmm...yes. Yes it is. Anyways, Hotti isn't really too important. He just shows up for no reason. And his cameo in Case 2-4 is awesome. I mean, he's, like, the last person you expect to show up in another case. And he still shows up. Though, that scene in 2-4 at the Hotti Clinic is pretty big. Speaking of which, Hotti should have totally cameo'd in Case 3-5. NOBODY EXPECTS DIRECTOR HOTTI CAMEO IN 3-5. I mean, after all, Phoenix was resting at the Hotti Clinic when he was injured...though, Director Hotti doesn't really work with men, does he? Hmm...yes. Hotti isn't really a womanizer. <_< No. Never. He's a pervert. An awesome pervert. ---- transience 41. Director Hotti - this guy's so useless, I'm not even sure why he's this high - but he doesn't annoy me and he goes away quickly and I always like the things that happen at the hospital (hey what's up Fran in 2-4) ---- WiggumFan267 62. Director Hotti *Obligatory* Hmm, yes.. .Hoh hoh, yes, hmmm, yes, Ah, yes, this position I feel is just about right for the "Director", hmm mhm yes. Ooooh m'dear! Larry should have a nice chat with this guy sometime. ---- Leonhart4 44. Director Hotti The Good: I honestly find this guy hilarious. He's like the perfect blend of humorous and creepy at the same time. They manage to blend two or three gimmicks together with this guy and pull them off really well. He has a lot of funny lines, most of them you get from examining things in the clinic or presenting evidence or profiles of your female companions. The Best: The best thing you can say about a gimmick character is that he doesn't overstay his welcome. Director Hotti is meant to be taken in small doses, and the game gives him to you in small doses. He's one of my favorite gimmick/throwaway characters in the series. I also think it's funny when Phoenix starts talking like Hotti after you talk to him in 2-2. Plus, the music that plays when he's around is great. The Bad: I don't really have any problems with the guy other than he's too much of a pervert at times, but I can't rank him too high because he is, after all, just a throwaway character in the grand scheme of things. He's not that important to the plot (other than the fact that he tells you about Ini's facial reconstruction, which starts putting the wheels in motion for the big plot twist), and so he can only go so high. The Worst: Bah, his cameo in Apollo Justice was so wasted! He just appears for a few seconds and then disappears. I thought it was cool to see him, but you don't get to interact with him and you don't see him again. Oh well. Category:Fictional characters